The First Time
by iloveromance
Summary: After a heated argument with Niles following Daphne's homecoming party, they find themselves giving into their burning, heated desire for each other. Set during "Daphne Returns." Contains mature themes.


_**A/N: I wrote this because I was always a bit disappointed that we never got to see passionate scenes between Niles and Daphne during the series. Their first time was such a huge moment between them that I felt a little cheated since it was only 'implied' .**_

_**I know others feel the same way and I want to dedicate this story to Sydney because during a conversation she inadvertently gave me the idea for this story.**_

_** I'd also like to thank Melinda for giving me the courage (and encouragement) to write things like this. I know I don't put a lot of detail into passionate love scenes but I am the type that likes to leave some things to the imagination!=)**_

* * *

"If that's the way you feel, maybe I'll just have dinner by myself!" Niles yelled; hating himself for fighting with the woman that he'd love for so long. He worshiped her; adored her. And he'd said such horrible things to her. But his anger overpowered any rational thoughts he might have.

As he walked out of Frasier's apartment, he could hear Daphne's reply.

"Good! If it'll spare you the hell that is my cooking!"

The door slammed and Daphne turned and headed for her room, determined not to cry; spinning around when she heard the door open, not thirty seconds later.  
His arms outstretched, Niles ran to her and took her in his arms.

"I love you so much and I am so sorry! I didn't mean any of those things!"

"Yes you did! And I meant them too!" Daphne replied tearfully.

"You're too judgmental!" Niles said.

"And you're a clean freak!" Daphne replied.

"I hate your... unicorn collection!" Niles said.

"And I hate that your closet is bigger than mine!"

Gazing into her eyes, he reached out and touched her cheek. "Well, you're too tall!"

"You're too short." Daphne said; the word coming out in a breathless sigh.

He began to kiss her over and over, wanting her more than he thought possible.

"Oh... Oh Daphne..."

They fell against the column as their kisses deepened, barely noticing that they'd knocked one of Frasier's prized possessions to the ground; the loud clatter causing Eddie to race out of the living room.

"Oh Niles..." Daphne breathed, clinging to the column for support.

Seconds later, they lay on the hardwood floor kissing passionately and staring into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me, Niles." Daphne breathed.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Oh Daphne you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. But are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

Wordlessly he helped her to her feet and made a rather bad attempt to return the statue to its proper place.

Their fingers entwined, they made their way to Daphne's room and walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Niles looked around the room suddenly aware of how small it was.

"Are you sure this is okay? Because we can go to my place."

She blushed deeply.

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Oh my angel, I missed you so much." Niles said, kissing her once more.

"I missed you too, Niles."

Their kisses continued as they made their way toward the bed.

"Niles?"

"Yes Daphne?"

"I want you."

Those words were all he needed to hear and his jacket went sailing across the room. He could feel Daphne's hands, soft and trembling as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Their clothes came off in rapid succession, and landed on the carpeted floor.

And when there were no more to remove, Daphne moved toward the bed, tossing the throw pillows aside pulling back the sheets.

But she stopped when she sensed that she was being watched.

And when she turned around she found that she was right.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He continued to stare, causing her to become self conscious, and she quickly grabbed a nearby throw and held it in front of her.

"Don't" he said, almost abruptly.

Dutifully she let the throw fall from her hand and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard, taking much too long to respond.

"Niles, what is it?"  
"I-..."

"For God's sake if there's something wrong with me, just say it!" she yelled; feeling the tears rise within her throat.

"Daphne I always knew you were beautiful but..."

"But what?"

"There couldn't possibly be anything more beautiful than what I'm looking at right now."

Her eyes filled with tears; for no man had ever said such words to her before.

"Except for the man I'm seeing before me." She said, unable to believe that she'd just called him beautiful.

Amazingly a sheen of tears formed in his eyes.

"Daphne..."

They moved toward each other and suddenly their union couldn't come fast enough. They climbed into bed and slipped under the sheets as they touched, explored and finally came together in the heat of passion.

Suddenly she found that she wanted him more than she thought possible and he met her every desire; her every demand. In turn she tried so hard to please him and from his reactions she knew that she'd succeeded.

"Oh Daphne..." He said; his breath staggered as he explored her once more. She kissed him in every place imaginable; learning where he longed for her touch and in turn he provided her with the same pleasure.

Her neck arched backward and she found it hard to breathe as he trailed kisses from her mouth to the hollow of her chest, wondering how it was possible to feel so blissfully happy.

"I love you, Niles..."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They took pleasure in one another again and again and when they found that they couldn't be any happier, their pleasure was brought to heights that neither one of them could have ever imagined.

And finally the moment of passion grew even more pleasurable; shattering them both into a million stars.

* * *

Their breathing staggered they lie in each other's arms until Daphne rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow..." They both said at the same time.

"Daphne... That was... incredible." Niles said; his breathing labored.

Beneath the sheets she squeezed his hand, feeling as though she'd run a marathon; hardly able to catch her breath.

"It was wonderful." She sighed, leaning her head against his chest; his heart beating at a steady rhythm.

Eventually their breathing slowed until they found themselves drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Daphne woke, expecting to find Niles at her side. But when she opened her eyes, she was dismayed to find that she was alone.

Clearly he hadn't enjoyed their union as much as she had.

The thought was an irrational one, for she knew that his leaving had nothing to do with her. But still it pained her to think that he was gone.

She needed him beside her; so desperately and suddenly she could barely think for wanting him.

Quickly she climbed out of bed to shower and change. As she entered the living room, she wrote a quick note to Frasier, explaining that she was going to spend the remainder of the day with Niles.

As soon as she reached for the door, she gasped in surprise when it opened automatically. And the sight of him took her breath away.

"Niles..."

"Daphne..."

They kissed again and again as though it had been days since they'd seen each other instead of hours.

"I woke up and you were gone." Daphne said. "I didn't know where you were..."

"I'm so sorry, my love. I'd hoped I'd be back before you woke." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I thought..."

"What?"

Suddenly embarrassed by the ridiculous thought, she turned away.

"Daphne... what?"

"I thought... that you were... disappointed."

He kissed her with such passion that all thoughts of insecurity disappeared.

"Never... Daphne... Do you have any idea how blissfully happy you've made me?"

When she began to cry, he kissed her even deeper, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I've brought you a gift."

"Another one? Niles, you're spoiling me! You already gave me such wonderful gifts when you picked me up at the spa... the balloons and the flowers; the wonderful party..."

There was a slight pause as they both remembered the events that led up to their union.

"You deserve all of it and so much more." Niles said.

She kissed him once more but moved away with a giggle.

"What were you going to give me?"

Niles blushed deeply.

"Oh... right..."

He turned and reached into a shopping bag that sat near his feet, removing a box wrapped in blue paper.

"Niles, what is this?"

"For you my angel."

She took his hand and led him to the sofa gesturing for him to sit down beside her. She could feel her hands trembling as she tore the paper away from the box, and then rushed to reveal the contents inside.

As she peered into the box, she gasped in happiness.

"Niles..."  
She reached inside, removing a stuffed white horse with a golden horn in the

center of its head.

"A unicorn..." She said, brushing away the tears that blurred her vision. "Oh Niles..."

"Daphne I know I said that I hated your unicorn collection but... I could never hate anything that you love so much."

"I love _you_, Niles Crane..." She said kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Daphne. Maybe we should add him to your collection."

"Thank you, Niles..."

She touched his cheek, and wordlessly guided him to the bedroom, making her intentions clear.

When they reached her bedroom, she closed the door and peered at the bed; the place in her room that would forever remind her of the incredible union she'd shared with the man she loved with her entire being.

Niles walked over to her beloved unicorn collection and lovingly placed the newest addition next to her childhood figurines.

"There... He looks right at home."

Daphne picked up the stuffed unicorn and held it against her chest

"Actually I think I'd rather have him here on me bed...So that I can hold him in me arms and dream of you when you're not here. I can't... imagine being without you for even one day, Niles Crane."

"Well in that case, why don't I take you out for dinner to celebrate your homecoming?"

"That sounds lovely. And afterwards we can go over to your place and celebrate even more. How does that sound?"

The kiss he gave her in response told her everything she wanted to know and they quietly slipped out of the condo...

Eager to relive their first time again and again.

**THE END**


End file.
